In My Time of Need
by SilentMew
Summary: Set after Episode Ignis, Gladio must learn to cope with his lovers condition, little does he know the secret Ignis is keeping from him. Soon after returning home Ignis discovers his experiments have worked and he is pregnant, how will he tell Gladio? Will he be mad? Or happy at the impossible news. Smut in chapter 2 & 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was cold, much to cold for this summers eve as rain came cascading down from the blackened sky. Salt was in the air, carried on the sea wind and Water rushed against rock as waves came crushing up against the alter nearly drowning out the hollow sound of staggered steps on stone. Ignis was alone, swaying as he walked, steps wavering and and slow. Noctis, where was Noctis? He had to get back to him, Iggy thought as he felt blindly in the dark for a wall for anything to guid him, pressing the other hand to his burning face. Gods how it hurt, like tinny tendrils of fire in his veins. What had he been thinking putting on that ring? Had it even helped? Ardyn's voice still rang bitter in his ear. The image of the crimson haired man kneeling beside him, blade drawn as guards pinned him face to wet ground would haunt Ignis for years to come.

" _Come now, why not follow your liege's lead and stop resisting."_

" _Never!"_

" _You risk that precious life you carry to safeguard the 'King of Kings' only to witness him fail so spectacularly. You must be so disappointed."_

How angry Ignis had been as he was made to watch helpless as Ardyn stood, moving to kneel beside Noctis unconscious beside him. Ardyn stroked the black hair almost lovingly. Noctis didn't stir and an ever growing fear that death had won the day chilled Ignis to the bone.

" _What good is a world that only lets you down? What would you lover think if he knew your secret, have you told him yet? Your friends? And what of our dear king to be. What he say if he knew the unholy forces you've been dabbling in? Might as well just end it all now before they find out."_

What secret had Ardyn been talking about? Dark forces? Well there was one… but how could he possibly know about that? He couldn't think about that now.

The crashing of waves grew louder and a salty spray from the sea now mingled with the rain, he had reached the bridge, ahead he knew lay the altar of the Tidemother and somewhere between lay Noctis. Blind and in pain, Ignis stepped even more vigilantly now, careful not to get to close to the edge. His foot struck a stray rock and his body slammed down hard onto the stone, there he lay unable to will his body to move.

"That was rather reckless." A familiar voice said from somewhere to his right. Ravis, so he'd made it out ok after all. Ignis had been so caught up with Ardyn he'd hardly noticed what became of him or of the guards for that matter.

"Where is Noct? Is he…. is he alright?" Ignis asked, groaning, speaking was hard but then so was breathing. He was relieved when the other man assured him of Noct's condition. Alive, he's alive! Thank god. A coughing fit drowned out his reply as he struggled for breath. In the distance he could hear Prompto and Gladio calling out his name and of Noctis. Ignis wanted to cry out to them, he wanted to stand.

"Lay still, conserve your strength. You've a calling to fulfill," Ravis said, speaking to him in a shockingly calm and kind voice. "As do I."

At last the voices grew nearer and footsteps came running towards them, two men, one larger than the other. The smaller ran past Ignis, but the other stopped dead in his tracks, the spray off his boots hitting his outstretched hand.

Gladio let out a sharp breath as he took in the sight of his lovers broken body before him. He knelt down stoking Iggy's face, letting his hand drop to his chest. "Iggy. Iggy! God no. Not you." He whispered, over and over, tears making his vision blurr. His eyes fell to Iggy's outstretched hand, so close it almost brushed Noctis, between the, the accursed ring of Lucis. Gladio understood at once what had happened, anguish sapping the strength from his body. "Damn it Iggy, what were you thinking."

"Noct. Please… please forgive me," Ignis said, choking on his words. He could feel himself slipping into black, disoriented, confused. He felt Gladio's arms around him, could hear Prompto somewhere behind, rambling in forced cheery tones followed by the blissful nothingness of unconsciousness.

A pounding in his skull woke Ignis from sleep, slowly, groggily. He felt hot, tendrils of pain still in his blood. He tried to move but heavy limbs like led weighed him down, sinking his burning body into the soft mattress. Muffled voices spoke in hushed tones near by his bed but he couldn't make out any of the words. Where was Noctis? Was her okay.

" _Thank you Doctor. For everything."_ This was Gladio talking, gods how good it was to hear his voice. He wanted to call out for him but his tongue was led to, refusing to make a sound. The door closed and Ignis heard the distinct sound of Gladios footsteps as he crossed the room, followed by the sound of his body falling into an armchair to left of his bed. "Six Iggy."

The bed sagged as Galdio hunched over the side of the bed, elbows digging into the mattress. Ignis knew this expression even without seeing him. Gladio rubbed his face in his hands, expressi laiden with concern, brow furrowed as he watched Ignis silently.

The end of the bed moved as Prompto sat down, elbows propped up on his knees. He glanced over at Gladio seeing the same concern reflected back. He reached out and placed a firm, supportive hand on the larger mans forearm. "He'll be okay, we just…" His words trailed off as Ignis let out a groan.

"Prom. Gl...Gladio." Ignis stammered, his voice horse, his throat parched. He repeated the name a little louder this time, opening his eyes to slits as he tilted his head towards the man. He heard Gladio stand taking a few steps away from the bed.

Prompto let out a frustrated sign and scooted closer to Ignis, taking his hand in his. "Hey Iggy." His voice full of forced positivity and poorly masked concern. "How ya feelin?"

"A little nauseous to be honest, everything hurts. Where is Noct? Is he alright?" Ignis asked. What he really wanted was Gladio, why was he acting this way?

"Oh you know Noct, he sure can sleep. He's alive thanks to you."

A loud thud echoed through the room as Gladio pounded his fist hard against the wall. Something tumbled to the floor sending glass flying everywhere. His heavy steps came closer until the giant of a man was towering over Ignis where he lay. Gladio roughly pushed Prompto aside and grabbed hold of Iggys shirt. "Damn it Iggy, what were you thinking?!"

"Gods not this again." Prompto hissed.

A sharp intake of breath as Ignis stifled a groan brought Gladio to his senses who quickly released his hold. He stepped back but Ignis grabbed hold of his arm, holding him there. "Prompto would you check on his highness for me and give him my regards please." Prompto agreed and Ignis waited until the door had latched behind the blonde before speaking again, grip still on Gladios arm. "I know there is something on your mind so you might as well tell me." He regretted the bitterness in his voice almost at once.

"Ignis," Gladio said, voice sad, sinking into the side of the bed. He rarely used the his full name and Ignis knew it had to be serious. Gladio took a long shaky breath. "It should have been me. I should have been there. You're hurt…. because of me. I'm the King's shield."

"That's foolish and you know it," Ignis replied. He felt around until he found Gladios hand. Reaching up Ignis used the muscular arm to pull himself into a sitting position, resting his forehead on Gladios rounded shoulder. "Thank six it wasn't you. Gladio, there is nothing you could have done, none of this was your fault." Gladio grumbled under his breath and Ignis grabbed his chin, pulling him into a deep kiss, working his lips with his own. At last Ignis released him, tracing the scars on Gladios face. "We all have scars now Gladio. I couldn't have lived if it had been you. It's a sacrifice I was more than willing to make." He was silent for a painfully long moment, as he traced the scar on his own face. "How… how does it look?"

Gladio looked at Ignis, really looked at him for the first time since he'd been wounded, the red skin distorting the left side of his face, the eyes milky white where once there was green, the cut over the bridge of his nose. It all seemed strange to him, to see Ignis so broken after he had been so strong. Yet despite the damage he was still so handsome if not even more so now, of course Gladio refused to admit that. He stroked the side of Iggy's face stopping at his neck, pulling him into his chest. "You're still beautiful to me Iggs. I thought I'd lost you. I thought…. Ignis don't ever pull a stunt like that again or I'll kill you double."

"Noted," Ignis replied breaking Gladios hold. He placed a hand over his mouth feeling the nausea return.

"Still not feeling well? Iggy, you've been sick for days even before your fight with Ardyn, maybe you should tell the doctor," Gladio suggested.

"I'll be fine, it's nothing I'm sure, exhaustion maybe, Nocts cooking…. Remind me never to let him try…," he lurched forward, holding in his sick.

Gladio lay Ignis on his side, pulling the blankets up over his shoulder. "Rest Iggy." He kissed Ignis then shut out the light."No, stay. Please Gladio," Ignis pleaded.

Gladio did, crawling onto the other side of the bed, pulling Ignis into his chest. There they lay, Gladio softly running his fingers through brunette hair, soothing Ignis as he began to doze off. When Prompto finally returned, both men were fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ignis stood at the window letting the sun warm his face as a cool breeze cleared the staleness from the room. It had been two weeks since his fight with Ardyn and he was feeling strong accept for the…. Ignis cupped a hand over his mouth and made a run for it towards the bathroom knocking over Gladios foot stool as he went. "Damn it Gladio," he thought. "I told you to move that." He made it just in time, falling over the toilet. What was wrong with him? Surely what ever was making him sick should have passed by now.

The door opened and Gladio entered carrying a bag of food, the smell threatening to make Ignis heave yet again. "Iggs?!" He called.

"In here Gladio," he replied weakly. He heard Gladio hasten his movement as he appeared in the doorway. With out hesitation he knelt down beside Ignis, drawing him in. He rubbed Iggys back until the retching stopped. "I'm sorry Gladio, I thought I was past this. I am feeling a bit better now." He leaned into Gladios shoulder, relieved for the comfort of his partner.

"Maybe it's morning sickness," Gladio teased. "Come on, get cleaned up, foods here. Think you can eat?" Ignis nodded. "Great, I'll make you up a plate."

Gladio left the room and Ignis stood, washing his face off in the sink before reaching for a towel. "Morning sickness" he chuckled to himself. If only Gladio knew how utterly impossible it truly was. Ignis wanted a child despratly, for months he'd read every book he could trying to make the impossible reality. When science failed him, Ignis had turned more sinister means, potions embued "with magic. But none had been success for so he'd stopped the experiments about two months prior. Two months… and he had started feeling sick… A pit formed in his stomach as Ardyns words returned to him.

" _You risk that precious life you carry to safeguard the 'King of Kings' only to witness him fail so spectacularly."_

This must have been the secret he had been refusing to that day, and the dark forces. Ardyn hadn't been talking about Ignis risking his own life, but how could he have known? Ignis lifted his shirt placing a hand on his abdomin, pressing down lightly. There was the familiar stiffness of his muscles but them beneath them, a small rounded bump. He could feel it now, the slight rounding of his stomach noticeable only to him, he was undoubtedly pregnant. How would he ever tell Gladio? He didn't want kids, had Ignis really taken his lovers feelings into account? What was he to do? Panic struck him like missing the final step as you walk down stairs, he was falling and he didn't know how to stop.

"Hey Iggy, you almost done in there I'm starving?" Gladio called from the main room.

He would have to tell him, that was the only logical course, time to face the music as it were. Steeling himself he tucked in his shirt, combed his fingers through his hair and made his way to the main room. He sat on the edge of the bed, pushing his glasses up with the tip of his finger.

"Took you long enough. I was starting to think you'd fallen in," the larger man exclaimed. Ignis didn't respond, he remained staring at a spot on the floor, probably making note to clean it later, Gladio thought with a smirk. Still his partners sad expression concerned him. Gladio set down his glass and bent over Ignis, hands planted on either side of him as he pressed his lips to his. "Dinners out but I think we had better see what we can do about cheering you up first."

Gladio kissed him again, going from gentle to intense in a matter of seconds, his tongue begging entrance into Iggs mouth who obliged. The taste of scotch mingled with cinnamon toothpaste coated Iggys mouth and soon he was crashing his lips just as hard into Gladio. He felt the larger man tug his shirt free of his pants, brushing his growing bulge as he did so. Gladio thumbed the buttons open, moving his mouth effortlessly from lips to pulse, descending slowly, caressing every bit of The slender, toned torso. He took his time, tasting the hot, smooth skin, savouring every quiver, feeling the pulse quicken as his mouth moved.

"Gladio, I need to tell you something," Ignis said breathlessly trying to regain hi. Gladios lips wrapped around his nipple, sucking and biting until Ignis let out an airy moan. "Not there Gl...Gladio… Oh god.. It's to… sensitive."

Smiling Gladio reached up pinching his other nipple earning a hitched breath before taking it between his teeth. Gladio thumbed the button on Iggys trousers, drawing the zipper down slowly as his mouth descended, over the well earned abs, his navel, the crevasse of his hips, stopping at the waistband of his boxers.

Still Ignis resisted, refusing to give into his desires despite the blood quickly rushing south. "I thought you *gasp* were hungry."

"I am," Gladio replied, smiling playfully. He slide the boxers and pants off in one practiced motion, freeing Iggys erected member. He took Iggy in hand, giving a few experimental strokes before licking the length and taking it in his mouth, pumping and sucking together sending wave after wave of pleasure through Iggys body. He reached out with both hands, wrapping his fingers in tangled hair.

The familiar sound of Gladios sucking drove Iggy mad, as the cusp of orgasm raced towards him, faster than expected. His body squirmed and writhed as Gladio worked. His breath quickened and he tightened his grip, his moans culminating. "Gladio I… .I'm..."

Ignis fell back on the bed, chest heaving and there was a loud pop as Gladio pulled his head up, spitting the sticky fluid onto the bed. "Dame Iggs warn a guy, you're a hair trigger tonight." He stood wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. Gladio remove his track pants and lay back down with him, turning Ignis over. He was surprisingly gentle as he ran his hands over Iggys perfectly formed ass.

Ignis waited for the slight pressure of a finger but was pleasantly surprised when he felt something wet and dexterous at his opening, as Gladios tongue fucked him for the first time, the sound of licking and sucking positively erotic. This was a new feeling for Ignis and God's did it feel good. Leave it up to Gladio to break down his defences and ohhh… *gasp*, Gladio with drew his tongue alternating with his finger, inserting his tongue again as he ran a hand up Iggys length.

Ignis came completely undone. "More," he moaned. "I want all of you," Ignis moaned breathlessly, sending even more blood to Gladios painfully hard erection.

Gladio withdrew, and leaned in, breath hot on Iggys neck.. "You sure?" He whispered, lips tickling the smaller man's ear, Iggy nodded. Gladio lined up, cupping Iggys hips as he pushed in, slowly, waiting for a sign from Ignis telling him to keep going.

Ignis let out a throaty groan at feeling of being totally filled as Gladio bottomed out, pausing a moment to let Iggy adjust. Despite having had sex before, Gladio was still a lot to take. He adjusted his body then after a moment and several deep breaths, he nodded and Gladio began to move inside him. "Hang onto something," he instructed, Ignis obeyed, clutching the bedpost in hand just in time. A loud smack echoed off the walls as Gladio slapped Iggys ass making him groan. Gladio liked the sound, working in a slap every few thrusts. The smacking sound stopped as Gladio with drew, pushing in again slowly, teasing Ignis with shallow thrusts.

Iggy's cock twitched begging for release and he wrapped his own hand around it, stroking as Gladio teased. He couldn't take this torture any longer, he wanted more. "Harder Gladio, God's, fuck me harder" he bagged, seeing stars and Gladios thrusts became hammers.

Gladios muscular legs quivered and his breath quickened reminding Ignis if their intense sparing matches, he knew he was close. "Cum for me one more time Iggs, I'm right there I… six Iggy," Gladio gasped, swiveling his hips like so.

"Gods don't stop, right there, right…" Ignis practically screamed, cumming hard for the second time unable to hold back his orgasm any longer. Gladio wasn't far behind, feeling himself get bigger with the coming climax, finishing a few moments later with a few final, powerful thrusts before collapsing on the bed beside Ignis. He wrapped his arms around Ignis, panting heavily as he lavished gentle kisses on his partner. He loved Iggy more than he would have liked to admit. Ignis felt limp, his body totally spent, his hole sore after such a hard pounding, feeling Galdio release still dripping sticky and hot. But Ignis didn't care as he relaxed, sighing in blissful satisfaction. He was grateful for Gladios strong arms holding him steady, and for the soft kisses he lay on his burning skin.

Gladio spooned Ignis, stroking his hair soothingly, in a wildly tender moment, I'm sure if he should speak or simply stay silent. "Are you okay Iggy?" He asked. Ignis nodded. "What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"I don't remember," Ignis replied, his mind in total zen, hand absently running his fingers over his abdomen, an action he was thankful Gladio hadn't noticed.

"Guess you're not up to try for a third time," Gladio teased. "Come on, we better get you cleaned up and fed, think you can walk or are you to tired." Ignis replied with an extremely satisfied humm and Gladio lifted him from the bed, carrying him the few feet to the bathroom. He had fucked Ignis into near oblivion.

Gladio twisted the tap to turn the water on, still holding Ignis who had regained some of himself. Leaning against the cool wall he waited until he heard Gladio turn on the shower head. How he wish he could see those muscles, his perfect body, his scared face, the tattoo Gladio loved so much but all he saw was black. A tear ran down his face. It wasn't fair, what a steep price it was that had been paid. Gladio seemed to understand before Ignis even had to speak.

"You're gorgeous you know that Iggy, scar and all. Don't worry about the rest, you're not missing much. Come on, waters warm," Gladio said guiding Ignis under the water.

Ignis tipped his face up to the water, letting it run over his tired flesh, relishing in the curative sensation as Gladio, between kisses, scrubbed the mess from his body. "Gladio," Ignis asked. "You would never leave me… right?"

Gladios hands, which were working through his hair at that moment stopped. "Why would you ask me that? I love you Ignis, I'm not going anywhere. Nothing you do will make me leave, I'm in this for the long run."

Gladio finished rinsing the soap from Iggys hair before handing him a cloth. Ignis took it, feeling his way across Gladios body with care not to miss a spot. "You would really never leave?" He asked.

"Are you okay Ignis," Gladio asked, tone sharper than intended. Ignis flinched, that was the third time today he'd heard his full name from Gladio.

"Yes, of course. I just… oh I don't know… I'm feeling a bit self conscious today is all," Ignis lied, unfortunately Gladio knew it not to be true though he didn't say so. Ignis would tell him when he was ready to, of that he was certain.

Gladios stomach rumbled loudly diffusing the tension and he laughed. "I told you I was hungry. It'll be cold by now, but what do you say about some real food," he asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Ignis replied, turning off the tap. "Give me a moment, I'll be out in a sec." He heard Gladios footsteps exit the room before placing his hands firmly on his belly. "What are we going to do?" He asked, rubbing the slight raise.

In the main room, Gladio stripper the bed, tossing the soiled sheets into a wash basin. He grabbed the lube and the unused condoms, opening the nightstand to deposit them back in their home. He was just about to close the drawer again when something caught his eye, a leather bound notebook. He slid it out silently, thumbing through the pages looking for answers. He was worried about Ignis, he'd been acting so strange, but this book was no diary it was a research journal.

"What are you up to Igg," Gladio thought, picking a page and reading. The book described the process of mixing magic and potions, purely occult. Most of it he didn't understand but from what he could tell if talked about a change. The next page confirmed it, this was an experimental fertility treatment. The entries had stopped weeks ago then resumed a few days ago. Gladio thought back on Ignis, the sickness, mood swings hell even his heightened sexual appetites… Nah he couldn't be, that'd be impossible Gladio thought, shaking himself out of the thought. He must have been planning ahead for Noct, after all there had already been suspicion of a tough birth when it came time to produce an air, Lunafreya had never been strong enough. The toilet flushed and Gladio slid the book back into the drawer just in time to see Ignis emerge. No, there was no way Ignis could be pregnant. All the same Gladio found himself watching his lover all the more closely now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A month had passed since the battle with Ardyn. The party had decided to stay a time in the city before setting off. Noctis had taken the death of Lunafreya hard and had taken to staying in his room, keeping to himself. Even his boyfriend, Prompto saw little of him. Ignis did the same, keeping to his quarters and training arena as much as possible. Blessedly, Cor had visited with a stack of books in braille. He had not yet mastered reading the script yet but took some comfort from the familiar task of reading and when he got frustrated he would make Gladio read aloud to him.

Ignis set down his book, pawing again at his belly, it had grown, rounding out unmistakably now, soon his condition would be obvious to the rest of the world. He undid the buckle of his belt, feeling to restrained in his usual pants, glancing over at Gladios track pants that hung on the chair. No, Ignis thought, they Gladio really would start to gain suspicions.

The door opened and Prompto entered. "Hey Iggy," the blonde said.

"Hello Prompto," Ignis replied putting down his book. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing," Prompto replied. He looked longingly at the table in the corner, picturing the 4 plates on it laiden with Iggys cooking, the smell of coffee on the morning as they physically dragged Noct from his bed. He would never say so but he missed those days in the tent, hunting and training with Gladio, those mornings just hanging with Noctis alone, the nights around a campfire. His clothes still smelled or smoke and damp mornings. "Do you think we will be heading off soon?"

"I imagine so. Noctis not keeping you busy enough. From the sounds of that you two have been going at it like jack rabbits," Ignis teased. The same thought had crossed Iggys mind, he knew they couldn't stay here forever.

"You heard that? Sorry," Prompto replied. "He needs you Iggy, Noct needs you. Talk to him will you?"

The door opened a second time and Gladio came in surprised to see Prompto. "So this is where you ran off to. His majesty is looking for you." Prompto ducked out awkwardly leaving Gladio alone with Ignis. "What you reading today?"

"History. Where have you been?" Ignis replied.

"Sparing with a few new guard members, someone's gotta teach them," Gladio said. There was a time Ignus may have joined him, he liked sparing with the students. His heart quickened at the thought or teaching again, wondering if he ever would. Gladio groaned as he rolled his shoulders out. "I think I pulled my shoulder."

Ignis stood, running his hands over Gladios shoulders. He lifted his tank top, removing it to gain better access to the taught muscles bellow. "You've definitely got a few knots. Shall I heal you?"

Gladio nodded, realizing a second to late that Ignis couldn't see him, and replied with a yes. Ignis cast a simple healing spell, working the muscles delicately until the wounds were healed. Gladio thanked him in kind, kissing him passionately, his hands moving to untuck Iggys shirt. To his great surprise Ignis stopped him. "No, leave it on," he insisted.

Gladio tried again to lift his shirt hands brushing the slight bump of his stomach. Gladio gasped, opening the buttons on the shirt as his fingers trembling. He could see it now, placing a hand on Iggys belly as the other came up to his mouth. "Oh god." Gladio exclaimed.

"Gladio I can explain," Ignis pleaded trying to touch Gladio, to make him understand. He recoiled at the hand, covering his mouth, not speaking, not even looking at Ignis. "Gladio please. Say something."

Gladio grabbed his shirt and stormed out of the room, wordlessly leaving Ignis shouting after him. Ignis fell against the wall, sliding down to the floor, head in hands, god what had he done. A moment later Promoto was beside him, eyes observing the scene. He pulled Ignis in, holding him until Iggy had regained enough composer to tell him what had transpired. There were no tears, Ignis didn't want to cry in front of his friend and he didn't, not until after Prompto had tucked him into his bed, shut the light off and left the room.

Rage filled Prompto as he ventured into the night in search of Gladio. The streets were empty and the air damp, it was starting to getting chilly out and Prompto wished he had grabbed a coat. Thankfully finding Gladio was an easy task, he was in a tavern, two blocks from where they stayed, staring into a glass of whisky. Prompto's face felt hot as the rage built up inside ready to blow. He grabbed Gladio by the shoulder, turning him around, landing one good punch in the jaw and feeling bones in his hand crack.

"How could you?!" Promoto shrieked, trying to god back his pain as he cradled his injured hand. "Iggy's beside himself. You shouldn't have left him like that."

Gladio rubbed his face and took another swig from the glass, motioning for another. "How's your hand Prom?" He asked. "I imagine it hurts after me later, I'll teach you how to hit."

This only increased Promptos frustration. "I come out here to ring you and you don't even care?! Gladio I came to bring you home and I'm not leaving with…."

Gladio shot a look at Prompto, silencing him. Never breaking eye contact he pulled a small box from his pocket, set it on the table and returned to his drink. "Who said anything about not going home?" He asked, pocketing the box again. "Go on back Prom, I'll be there soon."

"Didn't you hear what I said? Ignis… What are you doing here if you…," Prompto stammered, unsure how to feel now. Sure he'd left but…

"I needed some time to adjust, get some things in order, I'll explain everything in the morning. Go home Promoto," Gladio instructed, swilling his drink in his glass. Prompto obeyed this time, leaving him alone in the bar. Gladio downed the remainder of his drink in one go, paid his tab and left

The walk back felt short, and Gladio found himself standing outside the door for what felt like an eternity before turning the latch and making his way to their room. The lights were off and the room was in total black except for the pale moonlight casting a silhouette over Iggy's sleeping body, back to the door. Gladio slipped off his boots and made his way to the bed, as he got closer he could hear Iggy's sobbing breaths. Taking a deep breath Gladio climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around Ignis, spooning him as he kissed his quivering cheek.

"Iggy?" He whispered. "I'm sorry Iggy. I'm sorry for everything. I love you and I will love our child." Still Ignis said nothing. Gladio took Iggys hand in his, slipping the ring onto his finger. "But first you gotta marry me Igg."

The tears were flowing freely now as Ignis returned the pressure, squeezing Gladios hand as he rolled into his chest. "You're asking me to marry you? Gladio I…."

Gladio kissed him. "I don't like how it was done Iggs, you should have told me. But I love you, I want only to see you happy and if having this baby does that, I will love it to. Ignis, I was a fool, I needed time to think."

Gods how good he smelt, like leather, whisky and musk. Ignis took Gladios hand and placed it to his belly. "Do you feel that?" He asked. Gladio flattened his hand, feeling a light fluttering beneath his fingers, he inhaled sharply before pressing his ear next to his hand.

"Is that…" Gladio felt it again, and Ignis nodded.

"Ya, that's it. You're gonna be a daddy Gladio, a Gladdy," Ignis teased.

Gladio raised an eyebrow, glaring at Ignis. "Don't ever call me that again okay?" He was silent for a long while, watching Ignis, brow furrowed. "Iggy, why didn't you tell me? I've known something was up for weeks and when I found that folder…. You didn't have to be alone."

"I suppose I was afraid. I didn't want to lose you," Ignis replied. "Think you'll still love me when I'm fat?"

Gladio kissed Ignis on the lips, the neck, down his body to his belly to his belt line, feeling the arousal peek in Iggy's pants. "I love you no matter what Iggs." Gladio continued, pulling down Iggys sleep pants, a hand stopped for doing more. "You saying no?"

Ignis shook his head and sat up, pushing Gladio back on the bed. "Tonight let me take care of you first." He said, palming Gladio through his pants before undoing his belt buckle as curling his fingers through the belt loops, pulled both pants and boxers off together, freeing Gladiolus' member. He licked Gladios length, thumbing the slit as he did so, feeling Gladios pulse quicken sending blood raging south into his cock. Gladio let out a hitched sigh. Ignis liked that noise so he did it again, this time taking as much of Gladio into his mouth as he could without triggering his gag reflex. Gladio lay his head back listening to the sloppy slurping sounds as wrapped his hands in Iggy's hair, careful not to push his head down to hard. Feeling the thick thighs around his head begin to tremble and quake, Ignis stopped and Gladio took that moment to take control, turning his attention onto the smaller man, sitting up and pulling Ignis onto his lap. Gladio took Ignis in hand, stroking as his lips moved from pulse to perky nipples.

"Gentle Gladio *gasp* they're very *gasp* sensitive…. ooh oohhh," Ignis said breathlessly tossing his head back.

Gladio ran his cock over the underside of Iggys taught ass, teasing his entrance with his fingers as he did. Ignis reached for something off the nightstand, handing the bottle of lube to Gladio who renewed his efforts, hands slick with lube, pressing down hard with first one finger, then two. Every one of Iggys nerves was on fire, full to bursting with pleasure as Gladios figures worked inside him. Gladio added a third finger and Ignis let out a truly unmanly sound making his cock twitch between them. The sight of seeing Iggy so undone, the disheveled hair, glistening skin and dilated pupils, was undoubtedly the hottest thing Gladio had ever seen. His arousal mounted begging for release. "Are you ready?" Gladio asked, Ignis nodded, whimpering as the fingers with drew. Gladio wrapped his arms around Iggys hips as he line himself up, lowering him down slowly until he was fully sheathed. "You set the pace Iggy."

Ignis lifted slowly, adjusting his hips, feeling Gladio pulse inside him. A moment later he began to move, rocking back and forth. Gladio moaned, letting himself fall back against the cool sheets, closing his eyes and biting his lip. "Fuck Iggy you're so tight."

"Gladio, for the love of six, grab my hips and fuck me harder," Iggy hissed. This had been what Gladio was waiting for. He gripped Ignis right around the hips, driving him down hard with one powerful thrust after another. He sat up, crashing their chests together as he bit and sucked at Iggys neck, feeling his orgasm rushing fast towards him. Iffy was there to, only a few strokes more and… Ignis came so hard he nearly passed out falling limp in Gladios arms as he came a few seconds later. He held him there, breathing heavily until the climax passed and Ignis felt him shrink then withdraw.

Ignis rolled over, placing his head on Gladios chest, listening to his heart beat beneath his ear. He was happy, for the first time, truly and completely happy. "I love you Gladio." He whispered.

"I love you to Iggs," Gladio replied. He took Iggys left hand in his, twisting the ring around his finger. "You still didn't give me an answer."

Ignis hummed softly as he thought about the question. How would it be to call him husband, to be his wife? Or would he be husband to. The thought made him giggle a little. Yes," he replied. "Absolutely and completely yes."


	4. Chapter 4

The months past slowly and winter had fallen on Insomnia. Outside wind whistles and though the worst of the snow had past leaving mostly mud and snow, a few stray flakes fell, dusting the ground before disappearing. Inside Gladio, who had woken only moments before, sat up in bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping man beside him as he stretched. Ignis had not been sleeping well lately, most nights he tossed and turned or lay curled beside Gladio using his body as a full sized pillow. But this past night had been especially rough and even as Gladio hummed softly to him, sleep had not come. it had been nearly dawn before Ignis had finally passed out. A beam of light slipped through a crack in the curtains falling on his sleeping form.

Gladio staired a long time at the mound under raised blankets. Iggy spent most of his days in bed, to uncomfortable to sit or walk for long periods of time. They were having twins as it turned out and Iggy was overdue, belly laiden heavy with child, fit to bursting. "Well you alWays were an overachiever." Gladio thought. How would he raise two babies, it was exactly two more then he thought he'd ever have. What if they didn't like him? What if they were girls. Ignis hadn't wanted to know so they kept it a surprise.

Ignis mumbled something in his sleep, tossing as if something had startled him. Gladio simply stroked his cheek and hair, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Igs hey, it's okay, it's just a dream. You're safe." He whispered, kissing his brow.

Ignis began to settle, his breath becoming regular again. "Gladio? I… i was dreaming…. I saw…. you died, it was terrible." He said, voice trembling.

Gladio pulled him in, cradling Ignis against his chest, heart beating into his ear. "I'm here Igs, I'm alive. It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere, promis." They lay like that for a long time, Iggys head on Gladios breast, until Gladio was certain he had fallen back asleep. Carefully he slipped out of bed trying to to wake him for a second time but a soft hand on his arm told him he had not been successful.

"Must you go?" Ignis asked, eyes full of want and pleading. "Just for today, please Gladio. They like the sound of your voice."

Gladio leaned back in, kissing Iggy on the lips, reaching down Iggy's torso to lift his shirt as he did so. He ran his hand over his swollen belly, feeling the tiny flutter of movement beneath his fingers. "You be good to your mom today. He's gone to great lengths to create you and we both love you already, I can't wait to meet you both." He kissed Iggy's belly before returning his lips to his, kissing him passionately. "If I could stay I would Igs. I'll have my phone on me, you can call me if you need okay. I'm just a call away."

Gladio hated leaving Ignis like this and a pant of guilt struck him as he dressed, making his way to the door. It would have been so easy to stay, so easy to crawl back into bed with him. He would make it up to Ignis later, for now he had to focus on the hunt a head.

Outside a group of other hunters was already waiting and Prompto, who had just finished saddling his Chocobo. He greater Gladio warmly, clapping him on the arm, regretting it almost at once as Gladio pulled him into a headlock.

"How's it going Blondie?" He asked.

"Never better. Okay, okay I give!" Prompto replied. Gladio released him and Prompto straightened himself out. "How's specks doing? He's gotta be about ready to pop. Should you be out here?"

Guilt unmistakably struck Gladios face. "Ya he is, any day now. There is nothing I can do Prom, this thing he's done to himself… I have to go." Gladio said, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to avoid the younger man's gaze as he turned away pausing only a moment to look back. "Hey Blondie maybe you could…."

"I'll check in on him once I'm back from my ride but you should keep your phone on," Prompto agreed. He watched as Gladio joined his group and departed before climbing up on the chocobo and taking off.

It was late afternoon when Prompto returned, he really could have road all day but as it was he had to meet Noct and check on Iggy on the way. So reluctantly he returned the chocobo to its pen and made his way to the strategists room.

Inside the room was dark, curtains still drawn. A groan came from the bedroom and Promoto closed the door quietly as he could before making his way towards it. "Iggy?"

"In here Prompto," Ignis replied from the bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of his bed in sleep cloths, doubled over, some moments later it passed and he sat up seeing the concern on the young man's face. "It's quite alright Promoto, I'm fine. I think…. I think it's time. I can reach Gladio. I have to get to a hospital, they'll have to… cut them out. Can you help me?"

Speechless Promoto nodded, supporting Ignis on his shoulder as they walked. A thought occurred to him and he pulled his phone out. "Hey ah Noct? It's Prompto. I'm with Iggy. Find Gladio, tell him to meet us at the hospital, it's time." Prompto hung up and readjusted Iggy's weight. "Car isn't to far, we will be there in no time."

"You driving the Regalia? These are desperate times," Ignis said, words twisted by another wave of pain. "Hurry, we don't have much time."

"Ignis you're bleeding." Promoto's voice full of horror as he saw the red staining his sleep pants. Ignis didn't stop, he kept on walking one shuffle step at a time. "Ignis stop!"

"Promoto, my body…. there's no way to deliver naturally, if we don't hurry I'll lose them both, I need you to help me?" Ignis explained.

Promoto nodded and they continued to make their way to the car. The pain was coming more rapidly now, only moment between, he knew they had to hurry.

Noctis road as fast as he could, trailing a second mount behind him, he had to find Gladio. Prompto was much better at riding and Noct couldn't help but wonder if it wouldn't have been better to reverse roles. At last Nostic caught sight of the group and of Gladio surrounded by a pack of wyvern. Without a moment of hesitation Noctis dismounted, summoning his blade.

"Hey Princess, what are you doing here?" Gladio shouted.

"Prom sent me," Noct replied, dodging a wing. "It Ignis!"

"What about Iggy? Is he…" Gladio asked rolling out of the way and attacking. He killed his beast and moved onto the next.

"Watch out!" Noct shouted. The last beast fell and both men stopped a moment to catch their breath. "Gladio, Iggys in labour, Prom says it won't be long now. He also said to meet them at the hospital. Come on, we've got to go."

Gladios face went white as Noct spoke, trying to process what he had said. Ignis was in the hospital, the babies… panic struck him, he wasn't ready for this. What if something happened to Ignis. "Gladio!" Noctis was shaking him, pushing him towards the chocobo. A moment later they were off.

The hospital was erie white and quiet, the halls all but empty as Gladio walked in a daze led by Noctis. They found Prompto sitting in the hall, head in his hands, he'd been crying. The door beside him was closed, a doctor entered shutting it again behind him.

"Noct, Gladio…" Prom said standing. He hugged Noct, then burying his face in Gladios, he let out a sob. "I'm so sorry Gladio. I… I'm sorry."

Gladios face fell and Noct looked at Prompto with a new eye, face stern, he understood almost at once but Gladio froze. "Sorry? For what? Where's Iggy? He's fine, you…. they said he would be fine." He pushed Prompto away, trying to pear in through the tiny window in the door. A curtain was around the bed, but he could see the doctor and a nurse bustling around the room. "Who's in there Prom? Why are you waiting here?"

Noctis held Prompto, trying to comfort him until he could speak. "It's Ignis Gladio, it's his room." He swallowed hard. "We got here just in time, but there were complications. So much blood. There was nothing anyone could do… Doctors finished stitching him up but he's so weak. I should have got here faster. If I'd only driven faster maybe…" That was it, tears were chilling Prompto again and Noct held him tighter to his chest, desperately trying to steady his lover and friend. Blue eyes drifted to meet amber as he saw the weight of Prompto's words set in.

A hand came up to Gladios mouth almost of its own will, the other already on the door, he opened it partly but Noctis stopped him. "I have to see him." Gladio shouted giving Noct a hard shove he immediately regretted.

The door to the room opened the rest of the way and the doctor exited the room and Gladio stood. "You're the father I gather." He said addressing Gladio. "I'm afraid we couldn't save the boy, there were complications but you have a healthy 7lb baby girl."

Complications… the word stung Gladio. "What about Ignis." He asked sharply.

"Ignis is fine, resting now, you can see him if you like," the doctor replied stopping Gladio as he took a step forward. "Be gentle with him, he is weak, his body has undergone a great deal of stress. He will recover Gladio, how ever I must warn you about trying something like this again. Still yourself before you enter, this is a hard day for you both."

The doctor departed and Gladio once again took a step towards the door. The curtain moved aside for a moment as the nurse moved about and Gladio caught a glimpse of Ignis, laying so still on the bed, pale as death, dressed in white hospital scrubs, still raised from the remnants of his bump. He didn't stir, his breathing shallow as he slept, the ghost of his silent tears still staining his hollow cheeks.

Gladio was frozen, unable to move as he stared, not daring to break the silence. What if Ignis wouldn't see him? What if it was to late? Gladio took a deep breath, willing his feet to propel him forward until he was standing over Iggy's bed. At first he couldn't look at Iggy and then it was impossible to move his eyes away as each detail become ever more real. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking Iggy's hand in his, holding it gingerly, as if even the slightest touch would shatter what was already broken.

"Iggy? It… it's me. I…" Gladio's voice faltered as Ignis's eyes fluttered, opening to slits as he looked around blearily, avoiding Gladios face. "Ignis… I messed up, I…. I should have been here. Please just look at me. Please tell me it's not to late. Tell me there's a way…. I'll do anything, just tell me…. it's not over and you forgive me. I love you so much, I should have been here."

Iggy's breath hitched as he heard the sadness in Gladio's voice, feeling his own tears welling in his eyes again. He wanted to speak but his voice was gone, he had no words. At last he turned his head to Gladio, returning the pressure to his hand. "I lost our baby Gladio," he said slowly. He released Gladio's hand, pulling up his own shirt to reveal the bandages around his midsection. "They cut them out. Prom, he stayed with me… they sent him away when… I woke up here and they told me our son had never even lived. I needed you here."

"Ignis I'm so sorry," Gladio said again but Ignis didn't hear him, lost somewhere in his trance.

"How could you love me after all I've done? You never wanted this. I did this, it's my fault," Ignis said, he was crying now, sobbing uncontrollably.

Gladio kissed him, tasting the tears in his lips, the wet on his cheeks as he wrapped tattooed arm around him, holding Ignis to his chest. "It wasn't your fault." He said at last. "People lose babies every day Igs and this… this pregnancy was the most unlikely of them all. The lengths you went to… it's a miracle you are okay and our daughter is okay. That's all that's important to me. We are parents now Ignis, we have her to worry about now. Stop blaming yourself." His own tears were coming now. "I was so worried Ignis. I love you more than words."

The door opened and the soft cry of a newborn filed the room, Ignis smiled. "She's here." He said as the nurse placed the baby in their arms.

"She's beautiful Iggy. Look at those eyes," Gladio exclaimed. He took her from Ignis, holding her as she tangled her little hands in his hair. "She's perfect." Ignis bobbed his head in a nod against Gladios chest. "Hey Igs are you okay?" When he looked down Ignis had already fallen asleep.

* * *

Two months later

Gladio loved watching Ignis train, the sweat on his chest, the brilliant flash of his daggers as he moved and his brow furrowed with intense concentration. It hadn't taken long for his body to return to normal though perhaps not as defined and it had become impossible to keep him resting for some time now. A few more days and they would be continuing on their journey. But for now Gladio watched in silence until Ignis finished.

Ignis winced, wrapped an arm around his midsection over his surgical scar, still feeling the ghostly remnants of the strain his body had endured. He bent over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Still hurts?" Gladio asked, making Ignis, who hadn't heard him enter, jump.

"A little," Ignis replied rushing to ensure his shirt was covering the scar.

Gladio chuckled, pulling his shirt back up, running a hand over the marred skin. "I kind of like it," he said, hearing Iggy's breathing change. He let his hand drift lower waiting for a tell tail no as he palmed his lover through his pants. Carefully he undid the belt, sliding his hand to the opening, stroking Iggy's hardening member. Iggy's breath hitched as his trembling knees threatened to give way. "Is this okay?" Gladio asked looking up with blown out amber eyes, Ignis nodded in response. Gladio kissed him, moving his lips down his body, worshiping every inch of him, tasting him, paying special attention to his perky nipples, dragging his teeth over his belly, working his lips along the scar.

At last he lowered himself to Iggy's black boxers, mouthing him through the fabric before hooking a finger on the waistband and lowering them down along with his pants. Iggy's member sprung free, painfully hard as it stood at full attention.

It had been so long since Gladio had Ignis in his mouth, how delicious it looked, hard and waiting, the sensation oddly arousing as if they were making love once more for the first time. He licked then length of Iggy's cock, savouring his lover before taking the full length to his throat, the sound of sucking making both members twitch. Fingers tangled in brown locks as Ignis pushed Gladios head down in time with his bobbing. Gladio ran his hands over Iggy's bare ass, pulling his hips forward, teasing his entrance every time his fingers passed near. Gladio knee how close Ignis already was as his thighs quivered around his head as he worked. Unable to stand any longer Ignis felt the bench against the back of his legs, letting himself fall back on it. When Gladio pulled away, he was about to protest until he saw him retrieve a bottle of lube and dump a liberal amount onto his fingers, slipping them into the tight, cleft ass before him.

Ignis bucked vilently. "Six Gladio, slow down, not everyone can take three fingers like Prom, it's been a while, you'll have to work me open," He said.

Gladio apologized, slipping in a single finger, lips working over Iggy's nipples which had become increasingly sensitive since his pregnancy. He added the second, then the third finger, pushing deeper until he was able to add a fourth, returning his mouth to Iggy's cock. Ignis moaned loudly as his hips bucked with desperate thrusts into Gladios mouth. Gladio loved to feel him rithe and tremble, each movement only egging him on. Taking a risk Gladio dumped even more lube onto his hand, balling it into a fist he pushed in deeper pumping him to his wrist, Ignis wailed with pleasure pulling a little too hard on Gladios hair, sending more blood rushing south. Ignis came hard, emptying into Gladios mouth, chest heaving. He exhaled with a whimper as Gladio withdrew his arm.

He waited a moment for Ignis to catch his breath. "Round two?" He asked, hands already undoing his belt but Ignis stopped him.

"I want to taste you first," he said in a breathy voice, the throbbing in his ass warning him one round may have been enough but he didn't care. He filled his mouth with Gladio, bottoming out at his throat. It only took a few moments of sloppy slurping to bring Gladio into ecstasy, he almost forgot himself, thrusting hard into Ignis making him gag. He licked the precum from Gladios tip before inserting it once more into his mouth.

"You're too good at this Igs, you'll have me finished before we've even started," Gladio said pulling him up into a kiss. Ignis could still taste his own orgasm on Gladios lips as he tongued Gladios throat.

"I want you, all if you inside me, and for the love of Shiva don't be gentle," Ignis commanded.

Gladios cock twitched again and he bent Ignis over the bench, lining up and entering him in a single thrust. He bottomed out, fully sheathed, pulled out, thrust in again. Soon Ignis was pushing back into him, the smacking sounds getting louder and louder as both men picked up pace.

Gladio smacked Ignis on the ass as he thrust. "Harder." Ignis moaned. Gladio did it again. "Harder!" The third slap left a red mark on Iggy's ass, reverberating off the walls. "Again. Do it again Gladio."

Gladio was painfully close to orgasm, he wanted to hold off, wanted Ignis to go first, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out for. He reached around, stroking Ignis in time with each thrust, these more shallow than before, driving Ignis wild as he came so hard for the second time he nearly blacked out. Gladio finished a few moments later, squeezing out every drop into his lover. He fell back onto the floor beside Ignis, totally spent.

"Fuck me like this every night and I'll go mad," Ignis said at last, feeling even more cum drip from his entrance as he moved, draining the fluid in a puddle as he lay back.

Gladio picked him up, carding him delicately in his arms as he took his lips in his. "You think this was good, wait till our wedding night, three days, then one full day and night of me making love to you," Gladio teased in response. "What do you think, should we try for a son this time?"

"You want another? I thought…." Ignis asked in pleasant surprise. Gladio kissed him in response.

"I love you Igs," he replied


End file.
